Memory devices are typically provided as internal, semiconductor, integrated circuits and/or external removable devices in computers or other electronic devices. There are many different types of memory including volatile and non-volatile memory. Volatile memory may require power to maintain its data and may include random-access memory (RAM), dynamic random access memory (DRAM), static random access memory (SRAM), and synchronous dynamic random access memory (SDRAM), among others. Non-volatile memory may provide persistent data by retaining stored data when not powered and may include NROM Flash memory, NAND Flash memory, NOR Flash memory, read only memory (ROM), and resistance variable memory such as phase change random access memory (PCRAM), resistive random access memory (RRAM), magnetic random access memory (MRAM), and programmable conductive memory, among others.
Memory devices may be utilized as volatile and non-volatile memory for a wide range of electronic applications in need of high memory densities, high reliability, and low power consumption. Non-volatile and/or volatile memory may be used in, for example, personal computers, portable memory sticks, solid state drives (SSDs), digital cameras, cellular telephones, portable music players such as MP3 players, and movie players, among other electronic devices.
Memory cells in an array architecture may be programmed to a target (e.g., desired) state. For instance, electric charge may be placed on or removed from the charge storage structure (e.g., floating gate) of a field effect transistor (FET) based memory cell to program the cell to a particular data state. The amount of stored charge on the charge storage structure of an FET-based memory cell may be indicated by a resulting threshold voltage (Vt) state of the cell.
For example, a single level memory cell (SLC) may be programmed to a targeted one of two different data states, which may be represented by the binary units 1 or 0. A binary data state represents 1 bit of data with 21 (e.g., 2) data states. As an additional example, some memory cells may be programmed to a targeted one of more than two data states, such as, for instance, to a targeted four bits of data with 24 (e.g., 16) data states (e.g., 1111, 0111, 0011, 1011, 1001, 0001, 0101, 1101, 1100, 0100, 0000, 1000, 1010, 0010, 0110, and 1110). Such cells may be referred to as multi state memory cells, multiunit cells, or multilevel cells (MLCs). MLCs may provide higher density memories without increasing the number of memory cells since each cell may represent more than one digit (e.g., more than one bit), and therefore may provide high data storage capacity.